Cosplay
by Starred
Summary: The thing that Reborn liked the most was when Tsuna cosplayed.


**Title: **Cosplay~

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, and Fluff

**Summary: **The thing that Reborn liked the most was when Tsuna cosplayed~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

Hi, well I just thought that I need do all my one-shots to be more focused on my other stories. My onee-chan (AnimeLuver2224) beta this~ So enjoy~

~.-.~

It was the worst day for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

First, he was on his bed trying to relax until his tutor, Reborn, came in the room to try to sexually molest him like always. Since the curse was broken, Reborn started to tease him and make suggestive comments.

Next, when Reborn was trying to molest him, Mukuro came out of nowhere, which caused a fight between Reborn and Mukuro because they wanted to see who 'owned' him. At that part, Tsuna was pissed off because he didn't belong to anyone.

Finally, Mukuro left but not before saying that he will be back. After that, Reborn took out a french maid outfit out of nowhere and ordered him to put it on, which Tsuna to try to run away from but he failed. Now he was changing into the french maid outfit. In all, he felt like crying now.

"Stupid Reborn," Tsuna murmured to himself while putting the skirt on.

"I can hear you," Reborn said from the other side of the door.

_'Damn him, why does he always do that?' _Tsuna thought angrily.

"I do it because I can," Reborn responded calmly.

Tsuna was glaring at the door but it look more like a pout.

When he was finished, he opened the door slightly. He could see Reborn looking at him while smirking in amusement.

"Dame-Tsuna, come out," Reborn said while his amused smirk turned into a seductive one.

"No, it's embarrassing," Tsuna said while he blushed. He would never admit it but he was kind of attracted to his tutor.

In Reborn's opinion, Tsuna looked so delectable, with that cute blush and the way he look at the floor in embarrassment. He wondered how he would look with the french maid outfit.

"Tsuna come out now or else...," Reborn said, knowing that threatening him always worked.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screeched in fear while he quickly came out.

Reborn almost lost it. Tsuna's skirt was short and would have revealed his creamy thighs if it weren't for those high socks that went up part of his thighs, only revealing a little bit of his thighs. He had 6 inch high heels on, and the maid's top was tight on him, showing all of his flat belly. In all, Tsuna looked sexy yet innocent.

Reborn smirked and slowly went towards Tsuna, who backed away towards the bed each time Reborn came closer.

Then Reborn pounced him like a lion and they landed in the bed. Tsuna squeaked in surprise. Their bodies were really close, and they felt each other's body heat.

"Tsuna, are you trying to seduce me?" Reborn asked seductively while his hand rubbed on one of Tsuna's thighs. Tsuna blushed a scarlet color. He wanted to stop Reborn but at the same time he wanted him to continue.

"Y-you made m-me wear i-it!" Tsuna responded while he unconsciously rubs his hips against Reborn's.

Reborn growled at that. Tsuna was making it hard for him to control himself. Tsuna was teasing him and he didn't know how long he would control himself.

"You're a tease," Reborn growled out while he put his lips close to Tsuna's who looked at him in confusion.

_'I-I'm a t-tease?' _Tsuna thought, not knowing what Reborn meant.

Reborn was about to kiss him but the door of Tsuna's room slammed open, revealing all of Tsuna's guardians.

Tsuna quickly pushed Reborn away, who looked really annoyed. All of Tsuna's guardians already saw the position that both of them were in.

"W-what's wrong?" Tsuna asked while he put some sheets on his body while Reborn stood up.

"J-juudaime! What were you and Reborn-san d-doing?" Hayato asked, breaking the silence. All of them were looking at Tsuna, wondering why he and Reborn were on the bed and why was he covering his body.

"None of your business. Now, tell me why all of you are here," Reborn responded while his fedora shadowed his eyes.

"Haha, Mukuro told us to come over here, saying that Tsuna was in danger," Takeshi said while most of them nodded.

Reborn looked at all of them and found Mukuro who looked smug at the interruption they made. After all, he wanted Tsuna for himself. He wasn't sharing with anyone, especially that hit-man and the Skylark.

"Ex-baby, why were you on top of the herbivore like that?" Hibari asked while he took at his tonfas. That herbivore was his and no one else's.

"Do you really need to ask that? It was quite obvious with the position," Reborn responded while he smirked.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said. He was about to attack Reborn but a yell stopped him.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T FIGHT HERE!" Tsuna yelled while he stood in front of both of them.

Hibari didn't stop at the yell but to looked at Tsuna's outfit. They all looked at him with lust, like predators about to pounce on their prey. Tsuna blushed, looking at the ground in embarrassment. They were about to lose control and pounce on him but the glare Reborn sent their way stopped them. Reborn was getting pissed off at the way they were looking at _his _Tsuna. Seems like he had to claim him.

"Sawada! That's an extreme outfit!" Ryohei exclaimed while he blushed a deep red.

"B-boss," Chrome stuttered out while looking at the ground.

"Dame-Tsuna! I want candy," Lambo exclaimed while he threw himself at Tsuna who caught him and put him close to his chest.

"Lambo, I don't have candy now," Tsuna said and he panicked when Lambo's eyes began to get watery. He gently kissed Lambo's cheek who immediately stopped crying.

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled, but you could literally see the dark aura coming out of all of them except Chrome and Tsuna.

Reborn looked ready to kill someone, namely Mukuro and Lambo.

"Stupid cow, you better get away from Dame-Tsuna. Now," Reborn ordered.

Lambo was about to say something but he closed his mouth and jumped away from Tsuna. The glared Reborn sent his way was scary.

"All of you, get out now," Reborn ordered while glaring at them. Some of them started shaking in fear but didn't move. They weren't gonna leave Tsuna with him, but when Tsuna sent them a pleading look, they left.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're rather daring," Reborn commented, breaking the silence.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked, his intuition saying it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Looking so ravishing in front of all of them. If I wasn't here when that happened, they would have ravished and marked you," Reborn responded, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Reborn went to the door and lock it. When he finished he turned towards Tsuna and pounced on him once again, but this time, they landed on the floor.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked while he blushed a cute red color and unconsciously batted his eyelashes in a seductive manner.

"You're too ravishing and everyone lusts after you. Seems like I have to claim you," Reborn whispered for Tsuna to hear. He leaned in and kissed Tsuna passionately. Tsuna, at first, tried to push him away, but quickly melts into the kiss.

Reborn breaks the kiss, leaving Tsuna breathless, and put his hand inside Tsuna thighs and softly rubbed, making Tsuna moan at the touch.

After that, you could hear loud moans, screams of 'more' and 'please' while someone chuckle as he'd say 'beg for more.'

***The Next Day***

"I'm so sore," Tsuna whined out while he rubbing his back.

He and Reborn were still in bed, but both of them were fully awake.

"It's your fault," Reborn said while he looked at his now lover in amusement.

"Why's my fault?" Tsuna asked, not believing it was now his fault.

"Since you were the one begging for more," Reborn responded. At that, Tsuna blushed and pouted cutely.

Reborn eyes darken with lust at the sight. He remembered how Tsuna was pouting last night when he was teasing him and when he went slow, and the way he flushed while screaming for more. When Tsuna noticed, he paled.

"A-again?" Tsuna asked while paling at what was coming next.

Reborn smirked and went on top of Tsuna.

"Of course."

~.-.~

**Author's Note: ***sigh* sorry if it seems rushed. I will be doing His Possessive Lover next~I hoped this was okay~Please:

Review and Read, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
